


Changes

by fab_fan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man how things change. Season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Faith sat down on the second step leading to the porch, her back facing the Summers' residence front door. Well...the Summers/Rosenberg/everybody under the sun's door. She pulled a cigarette out of her pack and lit it, the white smoke billowing in front of her. Man, how things had changed. Willow was some kick-ass witch, who had tried to end the world. Xander had almost gotten married to an ex-demon, who became a demon again but wasn't anymore. She laughed softly, the thought of the bright-eyed goofy kid she had met so many years ago getting married, let alone to someone like Anya, was surprising. There was Spike, the new vampire with a soul, hanging out in the basement and somewhat frightening the potentials. Dawn had gone from a gangly little kid with braces to...well...a somewhat still gangly teenager with an attitude. The sound of the front door opening pulled the Bostonian from her thoughts, forcing her to slightly turn her head, the cigarette dangling from her mouth. The sight of the blonde slayer filled her vision. The sudden rush of warmth and pounding of her heart surprised her; the cigarette dropped unknowingly to the ground, it's embers a small glow against the hard concrete. Man, how things had changed...and how some hadn't.


End file.
